Descubrimiento
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: Pilika Usui ha tenido la mala fortuna que su hermano tenga una actitud sobre protectora que lograba incomodar a sus pretendientes, ya estaba harta pero ahora tenia otro problema que involucraba a cierto moreno llamado Chocolove. Reto del foro 'Yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos'. Para ti mi retadora: crackness.and.madness :)


- Pilika - ese tono de voz tan enojado era por parte de mi hermano que me produjo un susto tremendo; tuve que despegar mis labios sobre los de mi pareja para así tener la libertad de levantarme de la banca, girarme y encararlo.

Con pasos firmes a pesar que sentía mis piernas temblorosa fui hasta mi hermano, la respiración me faltaba, me sudaba las manos y estaba segura que mi rostro estaba pálido; mientras iba hacia él me preguntaba ¿Cómo llegue a esta situación incómoda?, bueno es fácil.

Yo soy del tipo de chica que siempre he tenido inmensas propuesta de citas que por supuesto he aceptado pero que al final de cada cita ellos ya no desean tener una segunda; el causante de ese problema tiene nombre… Horokeu Usui, en otro termino mi insoportable hermano mayor. ¿Por qué comento esto?, fácil, tiene saber porque mi miedo ante la reacción de mi hermano y el origen de mi situación.

Cada vez que me invitaban a una cita o cuando los invitaba a la casa mi hermano siempre hace algo para ahuyentarlos, nunca me he atrevido a preguntarle por miedo que me causa a ver su mirada de recelo, pero a pesar del sobre proteccionismo de mi hermano he logrado tener novio, claro, a escondidas pero cuando Horo lo sabe me obliga que se lo presente y cuando lo hago él no duda en intimidarlo.

Una vez cuando lleve a mi novio a la casa escuche a mi hermano hacerle varias preguntas nada agradables y muy bochornosas, sin intimidarme fui a la sala para sentarme cómodamente al lado de Satoshi que era en ese entonces mi pareja.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes realmente con mi hermana? - el tono tosco por parte de Horo me enojo tanto - ¿La quieres solo para una noche loca? ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad venérea? ¿Te incomodaría si te realizo un examen médico ahora? -

- Yo… yo me tengo que ir - Satoshi se levantó fugazmente - Pilika fue un gusto salir contigo pero será mejor para los dos no volver a vernos -

- Espera - lo seguí hasta la puerta pero él ni se inmutaba en verme y se marchó de la casa, volví a la sala - Hermano -

- ¿Qué? - sin ninguna culpa el me miraba.

- Me espantaste a mi novio -

- ¿Y que con eso? - esa respuesta me exaspero.

- No te soporto, a veces quisiera no haber nacido - con sumo rencor le hable.

Y como dijo Satoshi ya no nos volvimos a ver, así ya era soltera otra vez, en esos momentos extrañaba a menudo la vieja cotidiana vida en donde Horo-horo no se metía en mis asuntos; extrañaba a la tribu, a los Kuropokkuru, al abuelo, a mi papá, las peleas de shamanes y pero sobre todo extrañaba entrenar a mi hermano hasta que suplicara clemencia.

Así era como yo llevaba mi vida amorosa, una vez aclarado eso retomemos mi situación actual en donde mi hermano me descubrió con mi nueva pareja

Bueno todo comenzó en diciembre…

En la noche navideña Anna como siempre le daba los recibos a Manta para que pagara y también le ordenaba a Tamao que hiciera la cena navideña junto con Ryu, mientras la cena se preparaba yo platicaba animadamente con Lyserg pero sentía como Horo no dejaba de vigilarme a pesar que estaba conversando con Ren.

Como podía ignoraba su mirada y trataba de concentrarme en este Lyserg, él me comentaba sobre cómo le iba como investigador y la gran ayuda que le daba sus espíritus acompañantes: Zeruel y Morphine, mientras conversábamos él me abrazo sobre los hombros de forma gentil.

- Lyserg deja de abrazar a mi hermanita - la voz de Horo me disgusto, sentí como Lyserg se alejó de mí y sonreía gentilmente.

- Cálmate, azulito - mi hermano ignoro a Ren, él siempre me apoyaba.

- Disculpa, Horo, no sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto - la forma elegante en que hablo Lyserg me cautivo - ¿Quieres bailar? - aprovecho en pedírmelo mientras Ren y mi hermano peleaban.

- No bailara contigo - cuanto termino de decir eso mi hermano escape de esa sala, estaba tan enojada que me impidiera bailar con Lyserg que es el sueño de toda mujer porque es encantador, buen conversador, elegante, su acento inglés enamoraría a cualquiera, viste bien, huele delicioso y es un excelente bailarín.

Recuerdo perfectamente que yo me fui al patio trasero de la pensión, caminaba de un lado a otro intentando relajarme pero no lo lograba, me senté en el pasto y me dedique a observaba las estrellas, tan concentraba estaba que no note cuando él, la única persona según mi hermano que no es ninguna "amenaza" se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué tienes? - gire a verlo y me sorprendí por su compañía.

- Mi hermano - con esa simple respuesta él comprendió.

- Oh, otra vez tienes esa actitud - todos los amigos de Horo estaban al tanto de esa actitud sobreprotectora sobre mi persona.

- Así es -

Escuche como él reía levemente, ese gesto causo que lo mirara enfadada - La actitud de Horo horo se me hace muy gracioso -

- Al menos te divierte -

- Sabes que él no lo hace por mala intención - la forma que él defendía a mi hermano no me sorprendía - Trata de entenderlo, él te quiere mucho -

- Lo entiendo pero hay límites -

- Cuando un hermano ama mucho a su hermana hará todo lo que pueda para cuidarla y defenderla de los peligros, eso incluye a los hombres - se levantó y me ofreció una mano que gustosamente yo acepte - Hay que volver a la fiesta, ya van a servir la cena - mientras caminábamos me abrazo sobre los hombros era raro porque no éramos tan amigos para darnos abrazos de ese estilo pero al sentir sus brazos alrededor me hacía sentir tranquila.

Mientras caminaba analice lo tan cambiado que estaba Chocolove porque ya no se veía tan mal como cuando salió de la cárcel, lo que me conto Tamao es que él se puso en forma, yo agradecía que ya no tuviera ese físico barrigón, ni ese bigote tan feo aunque conservaba los lentes oscuros por obvias razones, había cambiado de un modo muy favorable aunque su estilo rapero daba mucho que desear.

La fiesta transcurrió tranquilamente, nos reunimos en la mesa para degustar los manjares que cocino Ryu junto con Tamao, Chocolove discutía con Ren pero éste le corto la nariz con la lanza, Yoh anuncio que retomaría su viaje alrededor del mundo para ayudar a la humanidad, para resumirlo cada persona reunida ahí comentaba sus proyectos que actualmente estaban realizando.

Una vez se terminamos de cenar el ambiente de fiesta siguió, bebimos sake e incluso vino, yo estaba algo alterada por el alcohol y una muestra de esa alteración fue que estaba discutiendo con Horo por su forma de cuidarme pero no me hacía caso al contrario trataba de calmarme, nuestra pelea aumenta de decibeles y por eso nos fuimos al patio de afuera.-

- Estoy harta que me cuides de esa forma ¡Ya no soy una niña! - con voz pausaba le decía - Un día de estos me escapare de la casa por tu culpa -

- Di lo que quieras -

- A veces me provocas tanto que quisiera desear golpearte hasta matarte - lo iba a golpear al no ser por cierto moreno que llego en esos momentos.

- Oigan, ¿está todo bien? -

- Todo bien - contesto mi hermano mientras mostraba una forzada sonrisa.

- Si está todo bien ¿porque gritaban? -

- No sé como le hice pero fui hasta eso moreno que noto como tambaleaba, por ese motivo me abrazo por la cintura - Chocolove, has razonar a mi hermano que me deje en paz - sabía que las únicas personas que podían con el carácter indomable de mi hermano eran: Yoh, Ren y Chocolove- Que me deje tener una vida amorosa normal, que me deje en paz - le suplique.

- Horo horo, amigo, ya te estas sobre pasando con tus cuidados - no me creía que me hizo caso.

- No te metas, Chocolove - mi hermano lo miro amenazadoramente, sabía que estaba enojado - Si tanto deseas que te deje en paz, te cumpliere esa petición ahora - y sin mirar atrás él se fue de regreso a la casa pero en cambio nosotros nos quedamos platicando.

Esa noche no pare de reír con cada ocurrencia de él, escuche atenta a sus anécdotas que tuvo en la cárcel, también me comentaba que se quedaría por un largo tiempo en Funbari; yo en cambio le platicaba sobre el rumbo que dio mi vida una vez terminada la pelea de Shamanes, de cómo mi hermano realizo su sueño junto con mi ayuda y también le comentaba de como Horo asustaba a mis pretendientes; la verdad nunca había platicando tan a fondo con él antes de esa noche, tal vez era por el alcohol que me soltaba la lengua o porque Chocolove me daba una sensación de confianza.

- ¿Eso le pregunto? ¡Qué bárbaro me salió Horo! - entre risa me hablaba, le había contado sobre como ahuyento a mi último novio.

- Ahora por la culpa de Horo ya no tengo novio -

- No es la culpa de Horo, es de tu ex por dejarse llevar por el miedo - él se cruzaba de brazos - Sí yo hubiera sido no me hubiera alejado de ti ante los comentarios de tu hermano - note un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, yo le daba crédito a ese sonrojo al frio que comenzaba a aumentar - Pobre Horo, de seguro está cansado de tener que lidiar con cada patán que llegan a pretender a su linda hermana - me codeaba juguetonamente - Tienes muchos pretendientes

- No tantos -

-Según he escuchado por parte de tu hermano cada día te llaman varios chicos - eso era cierto, la contestadora tenia por lo mínimo 20 mensajes por día - No me extraña que estés tan rodeada de hombres… eres hermosa, simpática, inteligente y muy amable, cualquier chico estaría loco por tenerte como novia - esas palabras produjeron cierto sensación de calor en mis mejillas.

- Creo… que…te debo de agradecer por tu lindas… palabras - nunca había tartamudeado tanto hasta esa noche.

- Te cuento un chiste para que te relajes un poco - cuando iba a comenzar note como su rostro se tornaba preocupado - Tienes frío - se acercó a mí para tocarme mis mejillas con sus manos- Deberíamos irnos a la casa -

- No, estoy bien aquí, solo tengo que frotarme las manos y rostro -

- Ven, yo lo hago - me tomo de las manos y con delicadeza restregó sus manos con las mía pero al notar que no servía me abrazo - Pilika, eres muy agradable - me sonrió con su singular sonrisa.

- Tu también - por varios minutos en silencio nos abrazábamos, sentí como su mano me acariciaba la mejilla para después rozar mis labios y detenerse sobre ellos, él de forma algo torpe comenzó acerco su rostro hasta que nuestros labios quedaran pegados uno contra el otro.

Al término de esa noche nos besamos sin prisa, nuestros labios se movían coordinadamente como si ya se conocieran desde antes; fue una experiencia tan gratificante, ese gesto hizo un efecto en mí como si algo se encendiera.

- Yo… - él me traba de decir algo pero la presencia de Mic lo interrumpo - ¿Qué sucede? - me percate de como Chocolove interpretaba los diversos gruñidos - Ya voy - me soltó lentamente - Luego hablamos - me sonrió sutilmente para después ir con su espíritu acompañante.

En la mañana siguiente todo estaba tranquilamente pero en mi mente era todo lo contrario y todo por culpa de Chocolove y su maldito beso que me encanto, en todo ese día yo prácticamente me escondía de él hasta que en la noche me levante para ir por un vaso de agua fue ahí cuando nos topamos.

- Pilika - la forma tan tierna que dijo mi nombre me fascino pero a la vez aumento mis nervios - Yo la verdad… -

Impedí que continuara - Está bien, no digas más, acepto tus disculpas por lo sucedido de ayer - con esfuerzo me atreví a mirarlo.

- No me iba a disculpar - él acortaba la distancia hasta que sentí como colocaba sus manos a los costado de mi rostro - Yo… ¿Cómo decírtelo? - movía la cara de un lado como queriendo acelerar el proceso de encontrar las palabras indicadas - Yo la verdad no me arrepiento de besarte, es más estoy orgulloso de haberlo hecho - esas palabras no lo esperaba al igual a ver como sonreír con tanta intensidad - Hace tiempo he querido decirte que tú me gustas y mucho, es más me gustas desde que te vi en el torneo de shamanes -

- ¿Cómo? - esa fue mi mejor respuesta.

- Lo que escuchaste, tú me gusta, sé que está mal porque eres la pequeña hermana de mi amigo pero la verdad no me importa - a pesar de saber que él es ciego podía jurar que podía ver mi rostro desencajado y nervioso, por eso él movía sus dedos pulgares sobre mis mejillas para tranquilizarme - Quiero pedirte algo importante y espero que aceptes - se acercó lentamente y yo de nuevo como la noche anterior no me moví - ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? - con voz queda me pido.

- ¿Qu…é? -

- No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo sino que me otorgues una cita, ¡Así que no te pongas nerviosa! - soltó una risa - ¿Qué dices? -

- Chocolove, es que… -

- Por favor, solamente te pido una cita - esa forma de implorarme me desarmo y por consecuencia acepte. - No te vas a arrepentir - soltó de forma alegre antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

Y puedo decir que Chocolove tenía razón, no me arrepentir, él me llevo al parque de diversiones después al cine y por ultimo a un show nocturno de comediante en donde él participo y que perdió. Me la pase en grande esa primera cita al igual que la segunda, la tercera y así consecutivamente.

A partir de ese momento procurábamos que nadie supiera de nuestras salidas pero específicamente mi hermano, curiosamente él nunca me pedía una explicación sobre mis salidas y todo fue gracias a Yoh y Ren que lo mantenía ocupado, Chocolove comenzó a comunicarse atreves de mensaje de texto para concordar la hora de nuestra próxima salida.

En la cuarta cita nos dimos nuestro segundo beso cuando fuimos al zoológico, también en esa salida él me pidió que fuera su novia yo no lo pensé dos veces en aceptar.

En la mi primer cita como novios yo iba vestida con un vestido color beige, levemente maquillada y mi cabello suelto, iba tan apurada porque Chocolove había salido de la casa de los Asakuras como dos horas de anticipación, por el apuro que no me había dado cuenta que en la entrada de la salida se encontraba mi hermano y que me estaba examinándome, ese instante mi hermano comenzó a preguntarme sobre mis salidas y yo comenzaba a extrañar la presencia de Ren e Yoh que salieron con Manta.

- ¿Por qué vas tan bien vestida? -

- Porque tengo un entrevista de trabajo - dije lo primero se me vino a la mente.

- ¿A las 7 de la noche? ¿Y en vacaciones de invierno? -

Ups… fue un error al no notar mis incoherencias, con algo de nerviosismo que se notó en mi timbre de voz - Si - me acerque a la puerta con valentía.

- ¿En dónde es tu entrevista? -

- En el centro de Tokio - conteste sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo? - la mirada ceñuda de él me daba gracia pero también me entristecía en tener que ocultarle cosas.

- De bailarina - junte las manos.

- Si a ti no se te da muy bien el baile - él se cruzaba de brazos - Vas a una entrevista de trabajo en donde dicho trabajo trata de que sepas bailar - mi hermano reflexionaba - No me digas que tu entrevista es para ser stripper - si en ese momento hubiera tenido liquido en la boca le hubiera escupido en el rostro.

- ¿Stripper?, no es esa clase de bailarina - reprimí una sonrisa ante la ocurrencia de mi hermano.

- No me digas que tu trabajo es para bailar tipo coyote ugly -

- ¿Coyote Ugly? -

- Sí como la película, en donde las mujeres bailan arriba del taburete mientras se bañan de cerveza fría - la cara de pervertido que se le reflejaba a mi hermano me daba vergüenza.

- Hermano, tienes hemorragia nasal - le alcance un pañuelo, él se colocaba el pañuelo en forma de torniquete en una de las fosas nasales - No ese tipo baile, el tipo de baile que requiere mi trabajo es… - hice una pausa mientras mi cerebro carburaba una respuesta fiable hasta que recordé cierta película en donde los protagonista van a un concurso de baile - De salón, voy a una escuela de danza que solicita personal para que sean acompañantes de baile - note que mi hermano estaba pensativo ante mi respuesta, aproveche ese momento para abrí la puerta - Si ya te quite las dudas será mejor que me vaya - y cerré la puerta.

Para mi segunda cita tampoco fue fácil salir porque ya habíamos regresado a casa después de dos meses de estar en la pensión En, me sentía triste de sepárame de mi novio pero era una buena prueba para nosotros, cada noche platicamos vía celular o nos mandábamos mensajes de texto.

En otra cita tuve que salir rápidamente de la casa para ir a encontrarme a Chocolove en el parque que estaba cerca de mi casa mí, él había rentado un auto que nos ayudaría para irnos al centro de convecciones en donde había una exposición de arte contemporáneo.

- Me tengo que ir - dije rápidamente al mismo tiempo que fui hasta la puerta, tenía la ligera esperanza que mi hermano no escuchara mi anuncio de mi salida y así evitarme sus insistente preguntas.

- ¿A dónde vas, Pilika? - la voz agotada de mi hermano por correr me irrito porque no podía ganarle.

- ¿A dónde voy? - me pregunte - Pues voy al… mercado, ¡si al mercado! - fui a la cocina por una bolsa y regrese hasta la puerta.

- Te acompaño -

- ¡NO!, quédate - el me miro extrañado por mi reacción violenta y nerviosa - Has estado trabajando mucho en el campo, por eso yo voy a ir al mercado -

- Pero tú odias ir al mercado -

Era cierto, a veces me odiaba por ser tan expresiva a la hora de anunciar lo que más detesto hacer - No, sólo odio que me acompañes porque siempre me apresuras en las compras - abrí la puerta a todo lo que da para correr.

- ¡Pilika! - escuche como me llamaba desde lejos pero no me detuve.

Cada vez cita con Chocolove daba como resultado excusas ilógicas que le decía a mí hermano…

En la siguiente salida nos veríamos en la tarde; haríamos un viaje así que tuve que llevar mi mochila en donde llevaba mi traje de baño, la ropa de repuesto, crema bloqueadora y lentes de sol; en esta cita iríamos a la playa.

La puerta estaba sin la vigilancia de mi hermano porque él estaba en los campos así que era una buena oportunidad para irme sin decir alguna excusa tonta, ya había cerrado la puerta de la entrada, ya iba encaminado por varios minutos hasta que me detuve porque recordé cierta prenda que se me olvido así que tuve que regresar.

Subir hasta mi habitación en donde encontré la toalla sobre la cama, cuando volví a la planta baja encontré a mi hermano entrando a la casa, eso sí que era tener mala suerte.

- ¿A dónde vas? - él dejaba sus llaves en el bol y se quitaba los zapatos para colocarse las pantuflas.

- Tengo una cita… - cuando dije esa última palabra la mirada de mi hermano era tan fría -…con mis amigas -

Guarde la toalla en la mochila pero por culpa de mi nerviosismo se me cayó todo que le llevaba en la mochila - ¿Por qué llevas tu traje de baño? ¿Que van hacer? -

Me quede helada por cinco minutos mientras mi celebro trabaja forzadamente en encontrar un buen argumento, hasta que se me vino a la mente cierto reportaje que vi en la tele - A jugar polo acuático -

- ¿Desde cuando juegas polo acuático? - él se llevó ambas manos a la cintura yo en cambio comencé a guardar mis cosas en el morral.

- Pues… desde que tu… ya no tienes peleas de shamanes… - hable entre cortada por culpa de mi timidez, una vez que guarde mis cosas me incorpore, camine hasta pasarlo, tome mis llaves - Aparte ¡que te importa que hago! - y cerré azotando la entrada.

Una vez llegue pasada la media noche por el motivo que Chocolove me llevo a Kyoto y todo gracia a la ayuda del espíritu del viento, nos la pasamos tan bien que se me hizo tarde en llegar a la casa.

En el trayecto a casa se me cayeron mis llaves, así que estaba ahí parada enfrente de mi hogar, no podía tocar el timbre y decirle a mi hermano "Ya llegue y buenas noches" ¡no! porque él me interrogaría y yo estaba tan cansada para mentir, también se me ocurrió romper una ventana para entrar por ella pero era muy arriesgado y estaba segura que Horo me atacaría por confundirme con un ladrón.

Sin muchas opciones fui hasta estar debajo de la ventana de mi habitación, me recargue en el árbol que ha estado asustándome porque era tan alto y robusto pero más me daba miedo por esas largas ramas que raspaban mi ventana en noche de tormenta, ahí se ocurrió la fantástica idea de subir por el árbol hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Trepe lentamente temiendo caerme porque no era muy buena en esto de escalar y eso a pesar de ser un miembro de la tribu Ainu; el habilidoso en estas salvajada era su hermano.

Una vez que llegue a esa gruesa rama que resistía mi peso comencé a gatear hasta la ventana de mi habitación, con esfuerzo la abrir; estaba sonriendo porque había triunfado y agradecía mentalmente no haber cortado esta rama antes; cuando coloque pise dentro de la casa las luces se encendieron.

La luz me deslumbro por un segundo pero terminen en adaptarme a ella, observe como mi hermano estaba recargado a un lado del interruptor, quería que la tierra me tragara.

- Pilika, me alegra verte en casa - habla en forma sarcástica - Así que te gusta trepara arboles -

- No… yo, para nada me gusta hacer eso - comencé a negar una vez que entre a la casa completamente - ¿Quién te dijo que trepo arboles? - mi cansancio era extremo que estaba diciendo incoherencias y mentiras que no iban al caso.

- Pero te vi hacerlo -

- Te falla la visión, hermanito - me burle de él a pesar que era totalmente verdad todo lo que decía.

- Pilika yo te vi trepar ese árbol - su cara molesta era digna de retratarlo - Salí de la casa porque Kororo me aviso que había alguien afuera de la casa, camine hasta el árbol y observe como lo subías - explico

- Oh, oh -

-¿Por qué lo hacías si tienes llaves? -

- Cierto, la llaves - no le podía contarle que se me perdieron en el viaje de regreso de Kyoto; en esa ciudad en donde la pase todo el día al lado de Chocolove, dándonos besos, abrazos y hablarnos con mucha amor, me sonroje al recordar cómo nos besábamos, sacudí la cabeza para olvidarlo por el momento - Sé que tengo llaves pero la razón por la que decidí subir por el árbol es porque… porque… - camine alrededor de mi habitación hasta encontrar una revista de deporte que me presto Chocolove - Porque es parte de mi… de mis prácticas de montañismo -

- ¿Montañismo? Oye… ¿qué paso con el polo acuático? -

- El polo acuático paso de moda - me senté en la cama relajadamente - Ahora lo cool es el montañismo, ¿no te lo dije?- me observe las uñas interesadamente.

- No me lo comentaste pero ¿practicar en un árbol y a la una de la madrugada? -

- deje de mirar mis uñas para observarlo con enojo fingido - ¿Algún problema con eso? - junte mis manos, solté un suspiro - Para tu información, nosotros los que realizamos el deporte de montañismo practicamos en cualquier lado y a cualquier hora - me levante de la cama para ir hacia él, lo empuje para que me diera la libertad de cerrar la puerta - Si me disculpa estoy muy cansada por la salida, digo, por mi practica - comencé a cerrar la puerta pero la mano de mi hermano me detuvo.

- ¿Dónde saliste todo el día? -

Esa era la pregunta que quería evitar pero me las ingenie para contestar - ¿No es obvio?, practique todo el día mi nuevo deporte - me miraba desconfiado - ¿No me crees que hago montañismo? - su silencio me afirmaba que no creía mi mentira - Horo horo, si yo no practicara montañismo ¿crees que yo hubiera podido escalar ese enorme árbol?, te recuerdo que antes yo era pésimo en escalar pero ahora soy tan ágil que el mismísimo hombre araña me tendría envidia - Horo se veía que estaba analizando mis buenos argumentos hasta que los acepto pues él era testigo de mis descalabros cada vez que quería subir un árbol al lado de él - Ahora, hermanito, necesito descansar - aproveche el momento que mi hermano estaba quieto para cerrar la puerta, me recargue en la puerta para después deslizarme hasta el piso - Ya no aguantare -

Después de ese suceso pasaron dos días sin hablar con mi novio hasta que llamo a la casa que gracias a los grandes espíritus no se encontraba mi hermano; hablamos largo y tendió como si esos dos días fueron siglos.

- Hola - al escuchar su voz me alegraba el corazón - Si quieres hablar con mi hermano déjame decirte que no se encuentra, ¿Cómo que quieres hablar conmigo? - mi moreno siempre llamaba a la casa para hablar con Horo por eso se me hizo raro su petición - ¿Cómo estás? - pregunte con voz baja mientras me sentaba en el piso - Me alegra oír eso, yo también estoy bien, te extraño, ya quiero verte - el rio amorosamente para después responderme que: "también quería verme" me comenzó a decir que pasaría a mi casa - Es muy arriesgado, mi hermano nos podría descubrir -

- No me importa, ya no soporto mentirle - ya me imaginaba su rostro fastidioso porque cada vez que me decía eso así lo tenía - Es más me encantaría que ya nos descubra -

- No digas eso, sé que estás cansado al igual que yo en ocultarle esto - comencé a tranquilizarlo - Que te parece si nos vemos hoy en ese pequeño parque que queda a diez minutos de mi casa, ahí platicamos sobre este asunto - escuche su exhalación que me indicaba su resignación ante mi propuesta - Solucionáremos este asunto tarde o temprano, te veo hoy a las 5 de la tarde, te quiero… - el respondió: "yo también", estaban tan contenta escuchar esa respuesta que no me había dado cuenta que mi hermano estaba caminando hacia mí, así que como pude recompuse lo último que dije - Yo también te quiero mucho Tamao - escuche perfectamente como se exalto por cambiarle el nombre - Adiós - colgué el teléfono rápidamente.

- ¿Qué quería Tamao? - había pocas veces que él me habla tan secamente y esta vez era de esas veces, esa actitud tranquila me atemorizaba porque cada vez que yo estaba en el teléfono él me invadía con tanta preguntas como: ¿Quién te llamo?, ¿era un chico? Y ¿Qué quería de ti?; pero ahora solo me dijo esa única cuestión

- Nos llamó para saludarnos

- Ya veo - una vez que dijo eso me dejo sola, durante minutos él estuvo en la sala solo des pues lo acompañándome viendo la tele.

Esa actitud reservada me hacía cuestionar: ¿en qué pensaba? Y ¿Qué tanto escucho de mi conversación?

Ya se acercaba mi hora de ir a ver a Chocolove, me prepare para estar hermosa para él, llevaba un vestido veraniego de color blanco que tanto le gustaba.

Antes de bajar hacia la planta baja me prepare mentalmente antes las futuras preguntas incomodas por parte de mi hermano, una vez que me sentí preparada me dispuse en bajar hasta la entrada que curiosamente mi hermano no custodiaba, observe en la sala y nada, así que tenía el camino libre, me sentía extraña ante tanta libertad.

- Mientras me dirigía al parque mi sexto sentido me molestaba dictándome que mi hermano estaba planeando algo y que no debería ir a ver a Chocolove pero como yo no le hago caso a mi instinto seguí por el camino que me dirigiría ante el escenario en donde ocurriría una gran catástrofe, ese catástrofe que me haría arrepentirme al no hacerle caso a mi sexto sentido.

Me sentí dichosa al ver como mi novio me esperaba balanceándose en los columpios, se veía adorable.

- Así que Horo te encontró platicando conmigo - Chocolove me empujaba levemente para que me meciera en el columpio.

- Sí, no me fije que había llegado - estaba preocupada sobre ese acontecimiento y tenía un sentimiento de odio hacia el teléfono que estaba justo enfrente de la entrada de la casa - ¿Qué tanto me abra escuchado? -

- Olvídate de eso - me abrazo desde atrás y poso su cara en mi hombro - Pilika, te quiero decir algo muy importante, así que te pido que cuando lo escuches no te burles - el tono serio de él siempre me causaba extrañes.

- ¿Por qué me burlaría de ti? - le acaricie el rostro lentamente - Así que dime - él me dio el espacio necesario para que pudiera levantarme del columpio para así poder mirarlo.

Él me guio hasta una banca, era asombroso ver como caminaba sin dificultar a pesar de ser ciego, nos sentamos - En todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me he dado cuenta que tú ya te volviste una parte muy importante de mi - él tomo mis manos con firmeza

Tú también lo eres para mí - lo tome del rostro para acariciar cada rasgo que tenía y sin impedimentos nos besamos, cerré los ojos lentamente para así poder captar todo lo que él me transmitía con ese simple roce, sentir su amor hacia mí; yo también le estaba transmitiendo todo lo que sentía por él por medio de mis labios.

Esa magia sensación de amor que nos profesábamos fue interrumpida por la enojada voz de mi hermano - Pilika - y es así es como llegue a este horrible situación.

- Hermano - me coloque enfrente de él para que evitara en que viera a Chocolove, esa cercanía me daba la facilidad de observa sus ojos que estaban en llamas por causa de la ira, él me hacía sentir tan pequeña pero debo ser fuerte - ¿Tu qué haces aquí? - Horo no me contesto, ni me prestaba atención porque intentaba reconocer el rostro de mi acompañante, me hizo a un lado para caminar hacia Chocolove.

- No es obvio te estaba espiando - me contesto una vez que estaba a su lado, lo detuve del brazo - ¿Quién es? - yo me quede muda ante el tono violento en que me hablo - Dímelo - note como Chocolove con lentitud comenzaba alejarse pero a mi hermano nada ni nadie se le escapaba - No te muevas - se soltó de tirón de mi agarre para ir a toda velocidad hasta Chocolove que le daba la espalda - Nadie se mete con mi hermana - mi corazón se detuvo al ver como Horo giraba a mi moreno.

- Hoto hoto - mi novio con su singular sentido de humor le hablo una vez que se vieron cara a cara, mi hermano estaba pálido ante la presencia de su amigo, yo en cambio quería morirme.

- Chocolove - hablo pausadamente mi muy pasmado hermano - ¿Tu besaste a mi hermanita? - mi hermano le estaba dando la vía fácil para que le negara ese hecho.

- Si - esa respuesta fue el último clavo para mi ataúd, mi hermano lo agarró del cuello - Y me gusto - ese extra ocasiono que Horo lo golpeara en el estómago - ¿Porque me golpeas? -

- Por besarla - mi hermano continúo dándole coscorrones y jalándole la nariz, la forma que lo golpeaba me era irreal hasta cierto punto gracioso - Y también por aprovechado -

- No seas exagerado - mi hermano lo comenzó ahorcar, tenía que ayudar a mi novio pero es que era tan entretenido ver como lo golpeaban pero me di cuenta que Chocolove no se defendía así que fui hasta ellos para separar a mi hermano de mi novio.

- ¡Basta, hermano! - me interpuse entre ellos, mi Chocolove se oculta atrás de mí.

- Dime ¿Por qué besaste a mi hermana? -

- era el momento de decirle la verdad, tal vez no era el sitio adecuado para hacerlo pero cuando la oportunidad se presenta hay que aprovecharlo - Hermano - le hable con suma calma, él dejo de estar exaltado, me coloque a lado de Chocolove y le tome una mano - Hay algo que quiero decirte -

- Queremos decirte - él me corrigió - Estamos junto en esto ¿o no? - mi novio me sonrió, esa mueca me lleno de confianza, deje de ponerle atención a esa linda sonrisa para ver a mi hermano; estaba nerviosa, me sudaban las manos y temblaba ligeramente; no sabía cómo comenzar pero Chocolove si sabía - Hemos estado saliendo - el rostro descompuesto por parte de mi hermano no me daba buena señal, sentí como mi novio ligeramente me daba un apretón de manos - Tu hermana y yo tenemos una relación, lamento que te enteraras así pero en el fondo me alegro porque ya no resistía mentirte cada vez que hablábamos por teléfono -

- Así que son… - Horo señalo nuestra unión de manos.

- Si somos novios - ahora era mi turno no podía dejar que Choco fuera el único que hablara.

- Jajaja, no te creo, tú y ella, tienes que estar bromeando - mi hermano estaba en estado de negación - Es el mejor chiste que me has dicho Chocolove - reía estruendosamente.

- No es un chiste - mi novio hablo en tono precavido y en un estado de seriedad que hizo que mi hermano dejara de reírse - Horo horo, amigo, sé que no puedes creerlo o no quieres hacerlo pero es la verdad -

- No te dejare que estés cerca de mi hermana - y sin mi consentimiento me alejo de Chocolove.

- ¡No me lo puedes impedir! -

- ¿Por qué? -

- Porque ella está embarazada - la quijada de mi hermano se abrió y me examinaba el cuerpo

- Espera un hijo mío - lo ojos amenazadores que Chocolove le daba a mi hermano eran de temer - Así que ¿crees que te dejare que me alejes de mi novia y futuro hijo sin luchar por ellos? - hablo con dureza mi moreno.

- ¿Qué? ¡Estas embarazada! - me grito Horo, yo no le hacía caso a sus berridos, hubo un silencio tenso pero el sonido de la carcajada por parte de mi novio cabreo a mi hermano.

- ¡Es broma, Hoto hoto! - Choco comenzó a reírse desvergonzadamente - ¡Deberían ver su rostro! ¡Están pálidos! -

- Eres un malvado, Choco - estaba tan enojada porque él me hizo creer en esa mentira, de veras que los nervios me jugaban tan mal hasta el punto de creer en las estupideces de mi novio.

- Lo siento, Pili - me abrazo afectuosamente y me beso la mejilla.

- ¡Eres un idiota, Chocolove! - le reclamo mi hermano - Ya me imaginaba a mi futuro sobrino en casa y ayudándome en el campo - lo que dijo mi hermano me agrado.

Esa estúpida broma logro dispersar la tensión que se formó entre nosotros, ya con el ambiente amable hablo mi moreno - Horo no me impedirás que este con ella porque la amo mucho y hare todo para estar a su lado - era la primera vez que él decía que me amaba y por eso me miro a los ojos para repetírmelo - Te amo -

Y sin importarme que mi hermano estaba le conteste - Yo también te amo -

- Me puedes hacer y decirme de todo pero no me harás desistir de estar al lado de ella - dijo con mucha confianza y una convicción que logro que mi hermano ya no estuviera enojado.

- Somos novios, así que te aguantas o te aguantas - agregue - Ya no soy una niña, se te preocupas por los peligros pero si te tranquiliza él me cuida bien hasta mejor que tu - Horo soltó un risita - Ahora que ya sabes que somos novios no le negaras a Chocolove que nos visite, no lo amenazaras y me darás permiso cada vez que salga con él -

Mi hermano soltó un suspiro, se le notaba la resignación en todo el rostro - Nunca le he negado a mi amigo el que nos visite y no empezare a negarle porque ahora sea tu novio - se rasco la cabeza y se estiro de brazo - Hay que irnos a casa porque ya tengo hambre - comenzó a caminar, Chocolove y yo nos miramos de reojo incrédulos ante esa invitación tan informal, caminábamos a tres pasos tras de él hasta que me llamo - Pilika ven - fui hasta estar a su lado - Sabes siempre pensé serías la novia de Lyserg pero me equivoque - yo también había pensado en esa posibilidad, sentí como me pasaba un brazo sobre mis hombros - Tenías que escoger al más bestia y poco agraciado de mis amigos - ser rio ante sus propias palabras.

- ¡Hermano! - lo regañe.

Detuvo sus risas y acero su rostro - No se lo digas a Chocolove pero me agrada que sea tu novio - me susurro - Mi amigo no dio paso atrás cuando le di la oportunidad, no se intimido ante mi carácter ni cuando lo golpee, Chocolove me hizo frente a pesar que soy su amigo, él no es como tus anteriores novios - eso era cierto, lo que me decía mi hermano me daba a entender que su actitud sobreprotector y agresivo era una prueba para mis pretendientes, ellos nunca pasaron la prueba por irse a la vía fácil que mi hermano le concedía, nadie se impuso ante mi hermano, nadie habían logrado pasar esa prueba hasta el día de hoy; yo sonreí de felicidad ante el hecho que el único que paso esa prueba fue mi Chocolove.

- Horo, tú me quieres como amigo - la voz de mi novio interrumpió mi análisis, sentí como colocaba un brazo sobre mis hombro y vio como el otro brazo rodeaba los hombros de mi hermano, quedo en medio de nosotros - Pero me adoraras como cuñado -

- ¡No me digas cuñado, animal! - esa respuesta fiera me causo risa, vi como Chocolove salió corriendo para escapar de los próxima golpiza por parte de mi hermano.

Observe el cielo, sentí el viento mecer mis rizos… tenía una tranquilidad absoluta porque ya no tendría que mentirle a mi hermano, salir a escondida, inventar excusas tontas, todo eso se terminó.

Ahora tendría que disfrutar mi noviazgo con Chocolove, y estaba presintiendo que va ser un largo noviazgo que tendrá frutos en el futuro siempre y cuando los grandes espíritus nos den esa posibilidad.

* * *

Después de más de 2 semanas por fin subí el fic de mi reto, ¬.¬´ me costó escribirla… pero me gusto como quedo.

Si leen algo extraño es mi culpa y disculpen es que estaba borracha (jaja no se crean)

Este es para ti y espero que te guste mi querida **crackness and madness ¡Ya cumplí!** (¬ .¬ Me siento como cuando entrego mis trabajos de economía internacional en espera del veredicto de mi profesor)

La inspiración me llego completa y me ayudo a terminar… ¡gracias música por inspirarme como siempre! Escuche diversos soundtracks de animes y películas.

Este fic como mis demás fic fue hecho con mucho amor y sudor.

Nos vemos a la otra.


End file.
